Dear Jack
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: All of the boys are sent war, leaving Crutchie behind. These are the letters transpiring between Jack and Crutchie. TW Death


Dear Jack,

You guys just left for London, but I feel like it's been forever. A lot of them paperboys have been drafted, they's so young, about the age we were when we striked for our rights. Katherine's leaving soon, if she ain't told you yet. She wants to follow the war and write them hard news. So, it'll just be me. But, don't you worry about me, I'm gonna be fine, I survived some of them hard winters, this will be no problem, you'll see. Ain't got much to talk about. Write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Crutchie,

Man, is it good to hear from you. I'm glad you're good, bud. Man, these army guys here are almost as hard as Snyder, Race almost got himself decked for talking back or something. Us boys have been doing good, haven't seen much fighting yet. Gosh, London is pretty, maybe you and I could visit here someday, after the war is over, after Santa Fe, of course. The guys miss you a lot, we all do. Talk to you soon.

-Jack

Dear Jack,

Glad to hear you guys have been doing good. Guess what, I got a job, a fancy type a job too. I ain't no street vendor, no siree, I am a writer. The Journal wanted a small story column in their pape, something The World doesn't have. Well, they saw some of the things I had showed Katherine and they hired me. Making a penny for every word. Pretty neat, huh? Can't wait for you to come back, I'll have enough money for Santa Fe for sure! Write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Crutchie,

That's great, Crutch. Things ain't too good here. A lot of us got split up into different units. I still got Davey and Henry and Romeo right next to me, though. Them trenches are awful. All wet and sticky and gross, as much as I miss you, I'm glad you ain't here. See you.

-Jack

Dear Jack,

I can't believe they would split you up like that. Don't they know we is a family? You don't split up family. That job of mine is going good. They is really liking my stories, you know the ones I told you out on the rooftop? Yup, the same ones. Hope you get out of them trenches soon, they sound awful. Not much else to report, so just take care of yourself.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

It's been a little while since I got a letter. Hope you're still doing good, I am. I'm doing just fine. It's getting kinda cold here, hope you guys are warm over there. Please write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Crutchie,

Sorry, it's been a while. A lot's been going on. Romeo's dead not fighting anymore. Lots of gun powder, makes Henry sneeze, probably making his allergies act up and stuff, you know. Everything's fine over here though, barely notice the cold. See you soon.

-Jack

Dear Jack,

I got a letter today, about, about Romeo. They is shipping him over Monday and I'm gonna take care of everything. My job's good though.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

I got another letter, about Henry. He's coming too. Everything'll be fine. Haven't heard from you yet. Write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

I got a lot more letters this week. Looks like only you, Davey, Race, and Les are fighting now. Take care of them, you hear! Write soon, I haven't heard from you.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

I got a letter about Katherine. Jack, she died. Got shot or something. I'm so sorry, Jack. I hope you will be ok. Haven't heard from you, but Davey says you're doing fine. Write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

Got Race's letter. Good thing I got money now, huh? Everything'll be fine. All them boys are right next to each other. You don't split up family. Write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

Davey and Les' parents came over today. Looks like you are the only one left fighting, I know you are fighting strong so you can come home and we can go to Santa Fe after all of this is over. You think we could? I got enough money now. Got a jar and I've been sticking money in it. Got over $30 now, in there. Think it's enough for a train ticket? I'm fine, hope you are too. Write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Jack,

You haven't written in a while. Are you ok over there? Hope you're good. I'm fine, spring's finally coming. Can't wait for the flowers to come. Please write soon.

-Crutchie

Dear Crutchie,

Things ain't too good overhereandIjustwannasaythatyoumeansomuchtomeand

Dear Jack,

Got your letter. I ain't ok, Jack. I ain't ok anymore. You were supposed to come home and we were supposed to go off to Santa Fe and ride Palominos every day and sit around a fire at night and tell stories. I can't go without you, Jack. I'm gonna stay here and visit you guys every day after work. Race can bet on that. There's so much more I want to say, I ain't close to the end, but I gotta be strong, like you. So, I guess this is goodbye. The end.

Your friend

Your best friend

Your brother, Crutchie


End file.
